Medaka Box: Never the Same
by Kami of Anime
Summary: Twisted story line. Kumagawa knows chemistry. After the encounter of plus six, shit goes down. How does Kumagawa have Kujira around his finger? No one ever saw this coming. Kumagawa x Harem.


Hi guys. Now I am gonna say this now.

**THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW THE CANON MANY TIMES IF AT ALL!**

So before all you otaku's start dissing my story and start bitching about how it would never really happen. Is that not what FFNet is all about. Making shit that would never happen, happen.

Now look, I have read the shit and it seems like there could be a whole world of possibilities so I want to do this story as a very powerful twist.

As far as I have seen, this is the first Kumagawa x Harem story I have ever seen.

Now I know that some of you are like "He never does that in canon. You are screwing with the story. I like Medaka x Zenkichi better."

I ran some ideas across one of my good friends and he said they were pretty valid ideas. They could very well happen.

So anyway, now that I am done with that. Just think of this. After the point of defeating plus six and conquering over Medaka the second, Kumagawa arrives. What happens from that point on?

Let's find out!

Chapter 1: Twisted Love

* * *

><p>The group comes out of the building, luckily all still alive.<p>

The small group known as plus six was laying on the ground and all battered to the point of near death.

"What caused this?"

"They are kinda cute when they struggle. Oh well, they couldn't handle it."

They turned to where the voice came from and saw a familiar person.

"Nice to see you again."

He smiled a very sadistic smile.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"Oh calm down you dumb brute."

All of a sudden, the plus six members were perfectly fine and it looked like nothing ever happened.

They got up and then everyone wondered what happened.

"I did you a favor. I used my all fiction to make the damage become nothing."

He approached all of them and told them something.

He approached Naze and said "Hmm... A girl that thinks she deserves to suffer. She wants to suffer to become the best. No one knows true suffering. Only once you have accepted the pain and torture, will you find what you want. Something only we have."

He left her without another word and walked over to Medaka.

She says "Do you have anything you want to say to me?"

He smirked and said "No. I only say that your life will never be boring. Have fun. I'm going to class now."

He left without saying another word.

Naze wondered what he was talking about.

Medaka was puzzled and still mad that he was even here.

Several days later, Medaka challenged Kumagawa to a student counsel battle.

He surrendered and started to leave.

He found Naze in the back of the place, trying to remain calm with a special drug she designed to make her victory ensured in the battles.

"Ah Naze-chan."

"You're Kumagawa-senpai. What do you want?"

"Now, do you think that is nice...Kujira-chan?"

"H-how do you know that name?"

"Not that hard. I have been in school with you for quite some time. Since elementary I would say. Anyway, Kujira-chan, I will get straight to the point then. Please join the minus side."

He held a smile on his face.

"I refuse."

"Wow, no delay in that one. Well I guess I need some insurance then. I didn't want to do something like this...something like...take advantage and rape a helpless girl that is influenced by an aphrodisiac."

He shot his book maker at her and pinned her down.

"What are you talking about? How do you know that I might have ingested an aphrodisiac?"

He held a sadistic smile and said "I was the one that planted it. You really gotta keep tabs on your own drugs. I am a bit of a chemist myself. I made some custom aphrodisiacs and planted one for you to take."

She gasped in shock.

He jumped on top of her and used one of the book makers to carve off her clothes.

He pulled out his member and put it between her breasts.

"What are you..."

She thought 'I can't believe the feeling from his thing between my breasts. I know it is wrong but I don't want it to stop.'

"Open up your mouth Kujira-chan."

She involuntarily obeyed.

'Why did I just obey him?'

He put it into her mouth and continued.

He came in her mouth and then asked "Will you join us now?"

"Who do you think I am? Just because you used something so low, so imperfect I am gonna roll over like a dog. I still refuse."

"Oh well, I tried. I will take my leave then."

"Eh?"

'Wouldn't they normally say "Well I guess we need even more insurance then" or something like that. Wait, why am I thinking like I had expectations? He used all fiction to fix my clothes and make it into nothing. The aphrodisiac wore off. So why...Why do I feel like this? Why do I...ache for it?'

"W-wait! Why did you stop after doing all that to me?"

"I simply am leaving you be. Unless,...You really wanted to do the rest."

He rushed over to her and had her bent over the table in the room while toying with her pussy through her underwear.

"As if...mmm...I would want that..."

"Is that so? At least your body is being honest."

He had a very sadistic and twisted smile on his face as he said "If you want it, you know what you gotta do."

He stood there and she slowly approached him.

She pulled his member out of his pants and began stroking it.

She licked the tip before putting the whole thing in her mouth.

She bobbed her head up and down.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to be so obedient."

She kept going more and more.

She sped up the pace, even moaning while sucking on it.

He grunted as he came in her mouth.

She opened her mouth and showed that she swallowed it all.

He used all fiction to replenish his fatigue.

He said "How about this time, you beg for what you want?"

She removed her panties and revealed her soaking wet pussy.

She said "I beg of you... put it, no...Please put your dick in my pussy."

He smiled and said "Good girl. I can't let down a girl in need."

He positioned himself to her entrance and pushed through, piercing her hymen.

"You're so tight and hot inside Kujira-chan."

After a while, he started moving inside her. He moved her shirt up and revealed her breasts.

He started to tease them with his hands and massaging them.

He leaned down and kissed her on her lips.

He stuck his tongue in her mouth and she did the same.

They explored each other's mouth.

He was pounding her and she kept moaning into the kiss.

They broke the kiss and a trail of saliva connected them.

He brought his mouth to her nipple and began to suck on it as he fucked her more.

'My mind is melting from this feeling. I can't handle it anymore.'

"Ah...I'm cumming!"

"Me too...I'm cumming inside."

At that, he released inside her.

"All of senpai's cum is filling me up inside."

"Now bend over this table with your butt towards me."

"Okay but please,...let me rest first."

He used all fiction to regain his stamina while leaving her exhausted.

He pushed his dick back into her pussy from behind her.

"Ah...you just came and yet...you're all the way inside me."

He started fucking her again.

He said "Will you join us now?" as she kissed with him on the lips.

The kiss broke and she was panting as she replied "Yes, I can't go against senpai's dick anymore. It is too good. I can't go on any longer without it. Ah..."

"Glad to hear it."

She came a second time.

"Oh, to cum and leave your master hanging. You shall be punished."

He pushed down on her clit with his finger.

"AHHH...If you do that,...I will cum again."

"Good...Let's cum together this time."

He fucked her some more.

Her mind was going blank from the feeling.

Finally, they both came at the same time.

He released all of his seed inside her a second time.

He pulled out and composed himself.

He cleaned up and let her rest.

After he was done, he materialized her clothes back while leaving everything else a reality.

"Welcome to the minuses Kujira-chan..."

"Glad to be here. I am now yours Kumagawa-senpai."

"Ufufu, glad to hear it. Let's get going then okay?"

She nodded.

Kumagawa was approached by Medaka and she said, no, demanded "Where is nee-chan?"

"What makes you think I know?"

"I haven't seen her since after the election battles and it is just like you to be dishonorable and attack someone after the battle."

"Is that how you see me? Well, where is Kujira-chan? Ah, I will tell you this. Come out now."

Out walks a girl that walks and grabs on to Kumagawa's arm, putting it in between her breasts.

"Nee-chan?"

Kujira smiled at her sister.

"Hello sister."

"She's with the minuses now. Namely,...me. I can't wait for the next election battle."

"T-that can't be. Nee-chan, tell me it isn't true."

Kumagawa had a twisted idea.

Does this prove anything to you Medaka-chan?"

He turned Kujira's head over and up towards his and he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

He put his tongue in her mouth and claimed dominance over her mouth.

They broke the kiss to find a Medaka in absolute horror and shock.

He said "She's mine now. Later Medaka-chan."

Kujira blushed (shocker, Ikr) when she heard him claim her.

They walked off with Kujira still hanging on to his arm.

Medaka quickly ran to the student counsel room.

She found Zenkichi in the room and rushed over to him.

"I got bad news. My nee-chan is with him."

"What is so bad about that?"

"No, you aren't getting the picture. She is _with_ him."

"What?!"

"I talked with Kumagawa if he knew where she was and then...then she walked out letting me know that she is with the minuses now... On top of that, she is with him. He said that she was his."

"What caused her to go onto his side? Even more so, why did she allow him to claim her?"

"I don't really know that yet, but I intend to find out."

All of a sudden, a set of giant screws crashed through the door and pinned Zenkichi to the wall.

Kumagawa appeared and said "Ah, the look of carnage suits this place. Don't worry about her. She willingly came to me...*snickers*... For now, prepare yourself Medaka-chan. The days to come are going to get interesting."

He released Zenkichi from the book makers.

He looked at Medaka and walked to her as he kissed her on the cheek, causing her to blush.

he backed up.

"I will be taking my leave now."

After he walked out, he used his all fiction to make the carnage repair itself.

She held her face where his lips touched her.

She was at home, laying down on her bed.

She had tried getting a hold of Kujira but she never would answer.

As much as she regretted doing this, she called Kumagawa.

She heard the rings and then finally, he picked up. (bold is Medaka, Italicized is Kumagawa and underlined is the third person.)

_What do you want Medaka-chan?_

_**How did you know it was me?**_

_Caller ID, Baka. What do you want?_

_**How did you do it? How did you get Kujira-nee to join you?**_

_Heh, you wanna know do you? A great person never reveals his secrets._

_**Don't give me that shit! I know you did something to her.**_

_Maybe I did. Tell me, what do you think of this sound. _

Ahhh, mmm.

_Sounds erotic right?_

**What was that?**

_Why don't you say hi?_

Hi nee-chan.

**Kujira-nee?! Why are you there?**

_Oh come on now Medaka-chan, you should know her better than that._

**Fuck you!**

_No. If I fuck anyone, it is gonna be your sister._

**You better not!**

_Oops, too late._

***gasp* You bitch.**

_Oh yeah, I'm the bitch. Just come and stop me. I dare you. Maybe we can make it a threesome._

**I would never... that is just...**

_Disgusting. Oh well, guess I will release her. Under one condition._

***Sigh* what is it?**

_Come here and I will tell you. If you aren't scared that is._

**Hey wait!**

Dammit! He hung up.

Good thing that as part of the student counsel, I have access to his address.

She finally arrived at his place and noted that it actually looked really nice.

Never would expect him to live here.

She rang the doorbell and of all people, Kujira answered the door.

She was in different clothes.

She was in a pair of white panties and a see through shirt that stretched down to her hips, not covering her panties at all.

"Hey nee-chan. Come on in."

Medaka complied and walked in.

"Ah, so you came eh, Medaka-chan?"

"What do you want?"

"Heh, always so feisty. I think the question is what do you want?"

"What do you mean? I just want you to let go of nee-chan."

He smirked and said "I think something can be arranged."

He walked to her and said "If you want to set her free, then kiss me. On the lips."

She tensed but then recomposed herself.

"F-fine. But then she is free."

"Don't worry. You have my word."

She hesitated a little but then walked toward him for the kiss.

He landed his lips on hers and shoved his tongue into her mouth.

*gulp*

"What did you make me just swallow?"

He pulled out a pill and showed it to her.

"Like it? It's a custom drug. You should be reacting soon."

Suddenly, her body heated up and her knees buckled.

She was panting, trying to control herself.

"Custom made, fast-acting aphrodisiac. It's a bitch ain't it? Ultra powerful aphrodisiac that makes your body just absolutely crave sex. So powerful that it won't stop until the urge is satisfied. Even if the pill wears off. I designed it originally for Kujira-chan but as you can see, I don't need it for that anymore."

"So she...swallowed this? You bitch. I hate you."

"Not in a minute you won't. You will be begging me to fuck you."

He summoned a book maker and ripped her clothes off.

"Wha...Why are you doing this?"

"To prove dominance and control the school. Control the student counsel, you control the school."

"Zenkichi will never let you get away with this."

"What that poor excuse of a man? No I am sure he will. Even more so, you will."

Why would I ever do that?"

"This...Ready Kujira-chan?"

She gave him a thumbs up as she held out a camera to tape the whole thing.

He started to massage and squeeze her breasts.

"Ahhh... Don't... do that. It isn't right."

"How about this then."

He rubbed her clit as he sucked on her nipple.

"Ahhh, don't suck on them. Don't...*pant, pant* do that."

"Now you're ready."

He pulled his member out and positioned himself at her entrance.

He slipped in and surprisingly she felt no pain.

"It is the aphrodisiac. It makes you incapable of feeling pain."

He moved in her tight pussy and she was moaning.

She started to pant and crave the feeling of him in her.

They were going at it for a while and she was moaning heavily and loudly.

"Look at the camera and say how you feel."

She couldn't say anything. She only kept moaning and panting.

'I know it is wrong but still, I really want this now. I don't want him to stop.'

After a few moments and moans later, They both came.

She felt the warm feeling rush into her pussy and up to her stomach.

She was in pure ecstasy.

He turned her head to the camera to show her as she was tired and in pure joy.

He said "This is Kurokami Medaka-chan. It was her first time. Behold the student counsel slut."

The video was then stopped.

"Still think it was a good idea to come attempt to free your sister?"

"She was worth it. If she can be free to leave, then I am happy I could help."

He snickered and said "Aw...how precious. Too bad it was for nothing. You think that me raping her was what made her stick with me? Ha, that's too cute. She has always been free to do what she pleased. She never told you but me and her, we are together. I told you that she was mine. Was that not a big giveaway? She wants to stay with me. Anyway, thanks for the laugh Medaka-chan. I wonder, should I show the whole school the tape?"

He smirked but she yelled out " No please. Anything but that."

"And what are you gonna do to make sure that I don't? What is in it for me?"

"I will give you anything. Please just don't do that."

"Anything huh? What shall I have you do? Okay, I got it. If you want me to destroy this tape, you gotta be my sex slave for the next 3 days."

"3 days. And then you destroy the tape?"

"Yes, I will honor my word and destroy the tape. Oh by the way, take these when coming to school for the next few days."

He handed her a case of pills.

"Aren't these...?"

"The pill you swallowed. Yes, the normal you just won't be that entertaining or fun. See ya tomorrow Medaka-chan. Come on Kujira-chan, we're going to bed."

"Yes, senpai."

"You're welcome to leave or stay. It's up to you Medaka-chan."

They both left to Kumagawa's room.

She lay next to him on his right side and used his arm as a body pillow.

His hand perfectly landed next to her pussy.

She hugged his arm and said "That was fun and exciting senpai. Are you really going to use her?"

He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her on the forehead.

"Yeah. I can't just leave her with those pills. Plus, I need to get my half of the deal. Don't worry though, Kujira-chan. I will still leave you with special treatment whenever you want."

She smiled and said "Thank you senpai. I would like that."

At that, they heard a door open and they turned to the sound.

Medaka walked in.

"Ah Medaka-chan, what is it?"

"It's raining out and I am kinda concerned for Kujira-nee."

"Wanna sleep here tonight?"

She nodded and he motioned her over.

She crawled in the bed on the other side of him.

She involuntarily grabbed his arm.

"Little naughty girl."

She looked and shrieked.

"Ah...this is..."

"Don't worry about it Medaka-chan. Your body is still reacting to the aphrodisiac. On top of that, if you take my hand away, you will have a weird reaction."

She didn't listen and tried to pull him away.

The second she did, she moaned and then the feeling was gone.

She said "Ha. Some effect."

No sooner had she said that, she immediately felt a strong heated itch down there.

She pulled his arm back there and pushed it even deeper into her.

"I tried to warn you."

"Why am I reacting like this?"

"The pill does exactly what I said. It makes you crave sex. The only thing is that after you receive it, you can't just expect it to just go away. It lingers and if any type of sensual action is performed. Having a feeling down in your pussy. A kiss. A simple touch and you will start over. Your body isn't going to settle down at all until the pill wears off and you have the feeling satisfied."

"Oh."

You want me to help?"

"W-would you?"

"I can't just leave you there."

And this happened several more time all night long.

Not just with Medaka but even with Kujira too.

At some point, they had a threesome.

This was the start of a long next few days.

* * *

><p>I know. You are like WTF?!<p>

He would never be able to do that!

She would never do that, especially with him!

Well, I again will state that even though that may be true, I am not following the canon. They are OOC because that is the only way this story would work out.

Anyway, I know. There is more sex than anything and a whole shit load of rape.

I had to. I had been reading shit and the ideas just came to me.

Now before I get all the Otaku's bitching at me for this. Even though it doesn't seem even close to realistic, I promise that later they will fall for him because of other things and not because he fucked the sense out of them.

For now, see ya

Dragonic Angel


End file.
